Eternity Starts With A Single Question
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: Damon and Elena are in love. Damon asks Elena a special question regarding their future in a way all of his own.


**AN: So I was thinking how this scene could come about and this idea popped into my head. I hope you like it! **

Damon Salvatore walked the beautiful field of flowers with his arm draped around his girlfriend Elena Gilbert. They had been dating now what seemed like forever in his mind, but in reality had only been a few months. Still, their relationship was something hard to describe. It was a type of love that was consuming in every aspect of being. He couldn't even imagine a time when he didn't know her… didn't love her, even though he had long lived before meeting her. He loved her so much, that every decision he made, every thought, was on her and her protection. Being around her reminded him of how he acted before he'd lost his humanity. He had been innocent and a gentleman back then, and everyday he spent loving her, he felt like his old self again; his evil ways behind him, only a distant memory.

Elena Gilbert smiled up at her boyfriend. Things were finally good for her again. She had been through so much in her short life; losing both of her adoptive parents, then both of her biological ones, then to lose her aunt, and then her boyfriend. Sometimes she wondered if she had a supernatural gift as well, much like all her friends. Sometimes she thought that her ability to continue living after each tragedy was something paranormal, like normal people shouldn't be able to move on after so much had happened. Still, here she was, with her new boyfriend, and couldn't be happier. She felt like ever since they had gotten together, that she had been slowly putting all her pain behind her. Moving on was hard, especially with the loss of Stefan, her ex and Damon's brother, but Damon had captured her heart and helped her through the grief, together they had moved on and bonded in a way that could not be described. Elena snuggled into his shoulder as they walked.

Soon, they stopped and Damon stepped away. "Why are we stopping?" Elena asked into the fresh autumn air.

Damon smiled and her heart melted. "This is the perfect spot for a little picnic, no?"

He voice held a teasing that was often there. It was something she had grown to love. It was almost as if he mocked everything he did because it seemed so… human for someone who was not to partake in. Still, he did so much for her, she knew, things he normally wouldn't be bothered to do. She nodded slightly bewildered as he didn't have any bags with him.

Damon reached over and lovingly kissed her on the lips before speeding away in a blur. Seconds later he reappeared with a picnic basket. Elena laughed. He must have hidden it somewhere around there as to not give his plans away. He draped the blanket on the ground before sitting down and pulling her gently unto his lap. Elena fell softly on his legs and the second she did their eyes met.

"I love you Damon," Elena whispered, loving the words she had fought saying for so long.

"I love you too, Elena," Damon breathed against her lips, it felt so good to hear her say those words to him. He savoured every syllable every time she said it. Then their lips met and passion filled deep within them.

There was something to be said about kissing a vampire. When Elena had been dating Stefan, her first experience in kissing a vampire, she had been simply blown away by it all. The passion she could feel, she hadn't thought was humanly possible. But kissing Damon was different. It was a mature love. Not some high school love, but a constant and reliable love. She knew she could count on him. Trust him to not return to his old life. She didn't need to worry. His kisses eased any memory of Stefan away, and she wondered how she could have ever been with anyone else.

Damon slowly pulled away, gently placing his hands around her waist and lifting her effortlessly off of him. She was in mid-air for but a second before she was placed back on the ground beside him. He smiled lovingly at her.

"Elena," he began, his hands rose to her face to hold her cheeks tenderly.

"Every moment we share I can't believe that we are finally together, that I finally have you all to myself. You have changed me in ways I never thought possible. You make me feel human again."

Elena smiled at Damon's words. While he had told her all this many times before, its meaning never lost value in her heart because she knew it was the truth and that he truly meant the words.

"I love you so much, Elena. I can't imagine spending another day without you in my life."

"Oh Damon," Elena whispered. "I feel the exact same way. I never want to be away from you again. I don't think I could take it," the words came from deep within her heart and they both knew she meant it. While things had progressed quickly between them, both knew that their foundation was strong and that it was real.

Damon chose this moment to look into the air. Elena found this slightly odd and followed his gaze, but she didn't see anything. Then, a few seconds later, a single black crow came into view. Damon turned his gaze back to her and smiled sheepishly. Elena's eyes were soon fixated on a small black crow that had landed gracefully on her lap. She wasn't scared in the least, knowing Damon's knack for compulsion over crows. The scene before her made her laugh softly into the air. The crow was dressed in a tiny black tuxedo vest with a red tie. Its chest seemed to stick out as if something was in its vest pocket. Elena's eyes focused back on Damon as the bird stayed dutifully on her lap.

Damon watched Elena's every display as the crow had landed on her lap. He had come up with this crazy idea, in hopes of being original when going about this. Truthfully, the crow always had reminded him of himself, especially as it was dressed in such a way. Some might find it odd to use a bird that represented death for such a romantic display, but the bird truly was himself. He represented death in a much similar way. The bird, dressed so handsomely on the outside, was of evil nature on the inside. And wasn't that exactly him? Attractive on the outside and yet evil on the inside. Surely that was how it had been before Elena had changed him.

"He's so cute," Elena said through a soft coo. Their eyes met and an intensity filled the air.

"Look in his front pocket," Damon's deep voice gently prompted her. Elena gave him a confused look but softly reached for the bird and went for his pocket. As she stuck two fingers into the tiny pocket her heart raced feeling the object. Pulling it out, she saw the shiniest, biggest, ring she had ever seen. A single rock of a diamond was skilfully placed around dozens of tinier diamonds that surrounded it and made their way around the front of the band. It was the most gorgeous ring she had even seen.

Tenderly taking the ring from her hand, Damon got up unto his knees and took her hand in his.

"Elena Gilbert, you are my entire world. I couldn't breathe without you here beside me. We have been through so much together and made it out alive. I promise I will always be true and faithful to you and always protect you from whatever evil comes our way. Will you marry me and let me shower you with every pleasure in this life?"

Elena's heart pounded in her chest, but she didn't need to even think about it. "Yes, Damon, I'll marry you. You are all that's left of me, my only reason for existence. You have been there through all the pain with me and helped me move on when I thought it impossible. You've risked your life countless times to keep me safe. I love you for never giving up on me, for never getting tired of waiting for me to know what I want. Your constant love has helped me in ways I can't even put into words. You say I saved you, but you've saved me. I don't think I would have been able to survive this past year if you hadn't been there to hold me and tell me all those precious words of how you felt for me. I'll want to marry you Damon so that we never need to be apart again."

And with that, Damon placed the ring on Elena's finger and closed the distance between them. He kissed her with all the love and passion in his heart as she did the same. The two of them lovingly held that embrace for the longest time, knowing that another question silently plagued both of their minds. How long would they be together? But neither wanted to break the moment but bringing it up. Eternity started with a single question, and for now, that question was 'will you marry me?'.


End file.
